Um Grande Amor
by Rah-sensei
Summary: 1ª fic, enfim...o sumário é péssimo! Mais o fic é bom! n.n' oneshot talvez com continuação n.n'


Infelizmente Naruto não me pertence, ele é obra do magnífico Kishimoto-sensei.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dor era o que Hinata sentia; perdida em seus pensamentos morena não podia deixar de lembrar aquela cena...

_Flash Back On_

" _Sentada em uns dos bancos do Bosque de Konoha, a kunoichi estava muito feliz, Naruto queria lhe falar uma coisa, e por isso marcara o 'encontro' com ela no bosque. Agora Hinata podia se declarar para o ninja que ela tanto amava._

_- Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan... – a garota virara-se para poder encontrar o dono da voz. Era ele, a menina sentia que seu coração fosse saltar pela boca._

_- Y-Yo Naruto-kun! – __falou__ completamente tímida. _

_- Bom, Quero ir direto ao assunto… - o loiro estava um pouco desconcertado para poder começar a falar._

_Hinata sentira seu coração apertar de tanta alegria que sentia, a kunoichi estava tão ansiosa... Que mal sabia ela que a noticia que iria receber era para partir seu coração em pedaços._

_- Hinata, eu... Eu... – sim, a garota esperava um 'eu te amo', porém... – Eu... Eu pedi a Sakura-chan em namoro, e ela aceitou! – o loiro falara com alegria._

_"Pedi a Sakura-chan e namoro!" "Ela aceitou." "Ela aceitou." "Ela aceitou." Essas palavras soavam na cabeça de kunoichi, que agora estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas._

_- Hinata? Hinata??? – Naruto a tirara de seus pensamentos. – Você está bem?_

_- Estou. E p-parabéns Naruto, espero que você e a Sakura sejam felizes. – e então a kunoichi saira correndo em direção á floresta, no local onde sempre treinava com o seu time. "_

_Flash Back Off_

Cansada de tanto treinar, a garota chorava amargamente. Ela sempre gostou de Naruto, e agora ele lhe falara que estava com a Sakura, principalmente para ela, principalmente com ela.

Hinata não sabia o que fazer, se sentia fora da galáxia; pegou uma kunai e...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Não muito longe dali...

O garoto herdeiro do clã Inuzuka estava passeando pelas ruas de Konoha com seu enorme cachorrinho. -

- Yo Kiba! – o mesmo garoto que a pouco tinha falado com Hinata, cumprimentou o 'garoto-cachorro'.

- Yo Naruto. – simpaticamente respondeu.

- Kiba, sabe por que a Hinata ficou estranha quando eu falei pra ela que pedi a Sakura-chan em namoro?

- ò.ó O QUÊ??? Baka, você fez isso??? Por que à Hinata? Justo à Hinata!! – Kiba falou furioso.

Naruto não compreendera nada que Kiba havia falado, e este juntamente com seu cão, foi correndo para o único lugar que Hinata poderia estar: a floresta.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Na floresta...

Hinata pega uma kunai e... Mira bem no centro do alvo, que estava na arvore; e com toda sua força ela acerta bem no centro, desejando que aquela fosse a cabeça do loiro que a magoara.

- A partir de hoje, não te amo mais Naruto-kun, muitos menos irei guardar rancor; só irei deixar que o tempo me cure, e quem sabia eu consiga um grande amor. – a garota falou determinada, mas como tinha o coração de porcelana, logo já pos a chorar na grama verde da floresta.

Kiba chegara neste momento e vendo que Hinata estava a prantos na grama, foi correndo abraçala. Ele não podia ver a menina da qual ele sempre amara chorando, abraçou-a com ternura, depositou todo o amor que sentia naquele abraço. Hinata ficou um pouco surpresa com a chegada seu amigo, porém logo se deixou ser abraçada como nunca pelo companheiro de equipe; ela precisava de um apoio, um carinho, uma pessoa amiga, e Kiba era esse alguém.

- Kiba-kun eu...

- Shiiiii – com o dedo indicador interrompera a menina de falar. – Hinata está tudo bem agora, eu estou aqui... Aqui do seu lado. – o moreno falara olhando sinceramente naqueles lindos olhos perolados.

Sim, Hinata entendera o que o garoto quis dizer; e o abraçou bem forte. Não se importava mais com o que pudesse acontecer de ruim, ela sabia que estava ao lado de um grande...homem.

Ela agora começara a entender porque Kiba sempre fora carinhoso, compreensivo, amigo com ela; ele a amava, porém sempre respeitou o amor dela por Naruto. Quem sabe se Hinata desse uma chance papa Kiba, a sua vida poderia ser melhor. Kiba merecia todo o amor de Hinata, e esta sabia muito bem disso.

Enquanto na cabeça de Hinata tudo estava a 'mil por hora', na cabeça de Kiba a situação era a mesma. Pelo instinto 'animal' que o menino-cão tinha, ele sabia que a partir daquele instante tudo seria diferente entre ele e Hinata.

Quem sabe esse dia poderia ser o começo de um grande amor?!?! Sim, o garoto e a menina ali presentes, até mesmo o enorme cachorrinho que assistia a cena de 'área vip', sabiam que aquele era o começo de um grande amor, um verdadeiro amor.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nhaaaaaa...minha 1ª oneshot&fanfic de Naruto! -'

Sim, tah horrível, mais eu tive coragem e postei aqui no FF.

Por favor, se lerem, mandem reviews pra minha one! Plz.

-'

Ahh...me esqueci: Quem sabe, essa one pode ser o começo de uma fanfic?!?!? xDDD

Pensem no assunto. ;D

Sasuke: Pensar no assunto? Karinha, ninguém vai ler a tua one. u.ú

Nooossaaa, eu sei néh. Não precisa ser tão cruel! i.i

Lee: Nada disso, Rah-sensei muitas pessoas irão ler a sua one. Não podemos deixar a força da juventude morrer!! Yeahhhh!!! (Y)

É assim que se fala Lee. (Y)

Sasuke: ..' Loucos. ¬.¬'

Desde já, grata.

Bjul's. -

Ja ne.


End file.
